


The Taste of Him

by lasairfhiona



Series: FF100 - Voyage [39]
Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-02
Updated: 2012-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-30 12:43:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee tastes Harry<br/>Follows <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/331857">Sight of Him</a> and <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/331851">The Way He Feels</a><br/>prompt: taste</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Taste of Him

He'd given in to his desire to touch Harry, to run his hands along the stout body he loved so much. But it wasn't enough. Now he needed to taste his lover. Leaning down, he planted kisses along Harry's shoulder and continued downward, blazing a in a trail to his chest. He relishing the subtle salty taste from the light sweat Harry had while he slept. By the time he reached the nipples hidden the ginger curls he knew Harry was semi-awake from the soft "mmm…" he heard.

Bolstered by the fact his lover was awake, Lee continued his journey downward after sucking each nipple to hardness. His desire grew as he went and he went from leaving a trail of kisses to simply running his tongue down Harry's body leaving a wet trail behind. When he reached the hardening cock he sucked it in, feeling it continue to grow in his mouth. He enjoyed the tang of the precum as it hit his tongue. Normally he would only tease Harry until his lover was close to the point of no return but tonight he wanted to taste him. He wanted his mouth filled with the bitter saltiness of his release. He wanted to savor every drop of it.

With tongue, teeth and his hand rolling Harry's testicles in his palm, Lee took his lover on a ride of passion until Harry exploded in his mouth, giving him exactly what he wanted. And as he licked the last drop from Harry, he kissed his way back up Harry's body to share a tender kiss with him. He knew Harry could taste his own essence in his mouth and it fueled their passion until he found his own release as he rocked against Harry's body.

Harry was a feast for his senses and he certainly loved indulging in every one of them as often as he could.


End file.
